Thoughts
by krystal-of-hope
Summary: Sakura-eyes that hold nothing, Fai-silver linings, Syaoran-not his princess, Kurogane-karma punishment. Just the groups thoughts on everything, alot better than it sounds, spoilers, SXS & FXK others couples if u squint, or want to see them that much
1. Sakura eyes that hold nothing

Sakura sat there on her bed leaning against her wall, on the other side was Syaoran. He had fallen asleep, she sighed. He was probably collapsed on his bed, it was now her turn to listen to him breathing. She missed the days when clones didn't exsist and she could smile.

It was horrible, every night, he would press his ear against the wall, to listen to her breathing and every night he would fall asleep and she would sit awake, unable to sleep.

She could tell the others knew her pain, they just never said anything. She could tell Syaoran wanted to say something sometimes, but never did.

She looked around in her room till she found her mirrior, she could just barely see her detales in the the moon's light. She always had bags under her eyes and her eyes held nothing at all.

She twist around and looked at the sky, from her place on her bed. She could see a single flock of birds fly by, she wished she could be one of them. They were so free, so care free, all together.

Sakura looked at the wall ounce again, she wished that none of this was happening, she wished her and her Syaoran, fake or not, were still happy, that the others didn't have to go through this. She felt so sorry for Fai, what he was going to have to do in the near future. She felt sorry for Kuragane, he would have to watch it all happen, with no power to stop it. Sakura could tell that he wanted to be more than friends with their mage friend, but left them alone about it, because he would rather die than admitt that.

She looked out at the sky why did life have to turn out this way, skipping from world to world, getting memories that make her cry. There was always that hole, where someone should have been, but wasn't. Just thinking about it made the princess cry. The unwanted happy, yet alone, memories unwilling flashed through her head.

She could feel the tears roll down her face, why was she always talking to herself?


	2. Fai silver linings

Fai laid on his floor looking up at the roof, he ran his finger over his fangs, still alittle wet with blood. He cursed himself, why did they all care for him so much. The others didn't know who he was and had no idea of what he had done. His own twin.

He closed his eyes and wished to go back, so many years ago, to a time when the world atleast made sense half the time. Back when he was young and lived in Celes. A time when the kind was not a mad murderer, when he had two blue eyes, not one gold eye, a time when he had not met the others yet and they were all still happy.

He sighed, why was it that they were even together, oh that's right, for tha sake of some man's wish to bring someone back to life. He did not blame the man, for what he had done. The man was probably no longer in his right mind, so it was not his fault, but the person who took who ever it was away from him. He didn't blame the killer either, he was probably like the man, out of his right mind. None of this was one person's fault, it was a line that went back for forever, becuase what ever happened to the killer that made him do it, could have been an accident or could have been done by someone who was out of his or her right mind.

The universe was a cold place, but it wasn't fair that it had to go this far. Sakura and syaoran are just kids, just a couple of young teenagers. They were even younger when it all started.

And what about korugane, the man had ruined his life, all the way up to this point, ever since he was just a young boy. Now he had even lost his left arm.

Fai always looked on the bright side, of everything, but now there was no bright side and what little there was, was that they were still alive. How sad was that?


	3. Syaoran not his princess

Syaoran sat on his bed listening to the breathing of a princess that isn't his. He sometimes longed for a time when he watched as her and his clone run around being happy and enjoying their time together. Now all the poor girl did was sulk, she truly tried to look happy sometimes, but she was not as good as a faker as their friend Fai.

He could hear her move, he knew she was still awake, she hardly ever slept anymore. She would usually stay cooped up in her room all day, it made him so sad. Sure he wasn't the boy who grew up with her, he wasn't the boy she loved, but he loved her.

Everyday, he feels like he should say something to her, but has nothing to say to her. He felt so bad for her, she was so alone. Every day her eyes grow emptier and emptier. All he wanted to do was make her smile, just one more time.

Everyday they all did the same things, over and over again. Fai would run around using his fake mask, completely closed off. Kurogane would yell and beat anyone who would try to talk to him. Sakura just lomed over everyday as if she didn't even exsist. Then there was Syaoran, just trying to keep them all together and alive, trying to make sense of the horrible nightmarish world they now lived in.

They all hid in their corners convenced that they needed to hide their pain and suffering from the people around them.


	4. Kurogane karma punishment

Kurogane laid spralwed out on the couch, watching the puff ball fly up side down, pretending to walk on the roof. He resisted the ergde to throw his shoe at it.

He closed his eyes and he saw were the ounce blue eyes of a now golden eyed, magicless, vampire. He opened his eyes and just continued to think. What was wrong with them all. They all sat in silence day in day out, they all gathered feathers, only to make a poor undeserveing girl cry, in turn making an inoccent boy wish he was dead. What about Fai, he had lost just about everything that ever meant something to him and himself, he had been playing out some idiot's hand, from the day he was born.

He glanced ower at the four doors, one for each of them. He hated going into his, because his was inbetween Fai's and the princess's. He didn't feel like, hearing her cry all night and Fai almost do the same, sometimes he could hear the faint sigh or sob of Syaoran. How had they fallen this low?

He didn't even know why they kept going, everything they did was just going to play into the man's hand or send all of them further and further into deep depressions. So why didn't they ever just give up, he couldn't even understand what any of them had done to deserve this kind of horrible karma punishment.


End file.
